Destroy the Mask
by P.A.W.07
Summary: He broke the mask off shattering all his walls, revealing him … and now he belongs to him. OptimusXMegatron. G1. Oneshot.


Destroy the Mask summary: He broke the mask off shattering all his walls, revealing him … and now he belongs to him. OptimusXMegatron. G1. Oneshot.

Rating: older teen

Disclaimer:??? Sure why not … Why don't I pretend to be the Queen of Poland while I'm at it. ; P

**Note**: this short goodie was _influenced_ by 'ishtar1917' and her piece 'Destroy the mask'. Send her/him love at: http://ishtar1917 (dot) deviantart (dot) com/art/Destroy-the-mask-70340820

XXX

He hadn't been paying attention … that must have been it. It wasn't like he wanted to be in this situation, right?

Optimus grunted as his body was slammed against the rock face of the mountain with another surprise attack. Every gear screamed out as tiny little piece of stone lodged themselves between his armor and into delicate wiring and circuits. A pained whine quickly followed as his head was grabbed and slammed into the side of the cold stone once again.

Why hadn't he brought backup? It should have been fairly obvious that Megatron wasn't going to negotiate like he had said. Prime was now positive that his logic circuits must have been on the fritz to actually agree to meet the tyrant alone in the middle of no where! He should have known better … yet he went. Perhaps he went because of the manner in which Megatron spoke to him earlier that day; he seemed different. The warlord had been acting odd for a long time now. A few months after they woke from stasis in fact; he started to hang back in the battles … watching … watching him. In the back of the Autobot leader's head this was a good sign. Was Megatron finally growing bored of war or perhaps his conscious had finally gotten to him with all its clawing and struggling as it tried to plant seeds of guilt for all the energon that had dripped off Megatron's thick fingers, and all the lives not liven long enough to know they had been living because of him. That was why Optimus went alone; because the warlord was acting different.

Optimus shuddered at his stupidity. Megatron never changed.

The Autobot leader lost all sense of balance at the third head + wall = pain session Megatron's death-grip-tight fingers were giving. Prime fell to his knees, shaking his entire metallic form like an earth quake which was quickly joined by a mudslide of panic in his CPU. Primus, he was going to be deactivated, because he hadn't kept his guard up. But Megatron had come alone as well and without his fusion canon so it seemed they were actually going to negotiate. Why did he listen to his spark again … his spark wanted to end this war … his head told him to stay alive.

A moment or two passed in delayed silence as Optimus's optic flickered on and off swaying slightly, waiting for deactivation. He had failed his men. He had failed Earth. He had failed Cybertron … and himself. He had failed as Prime and was soon to have his spark ripped out in a spray of energon, yet the death blow never came. There, instead, was a lone finger the made contact with Optimus's shoulder plating, running back and forth gently across the seam. Optimus's CPU didn't even get time to calculate this action when a full body shiver enveloped him. The finger had slowly started to crawl away from the shoulder and down to the chest. There it stayed and was quickly joined by four more fingers; each one tasting his chassis as if mapping it for future reference. Optimus quaked once again when those fingers slid beneath his headlights playing with the seams below it … as if taunting his spark.

The hand's gentleness then became a shove and Optimus found his back pinned to the rock face and his legs trapped beneath the warlord's husky legs; his plating making a grinding nose as the two metals met. For some reason the fear completely encased him as the fingers continued at their game, slowly snaking themselves upwards as they made circles and waved lines.

"Wha-what are you doing Megatron?" The Autobot shivered more from the sound of his voice then the slowly ascending fingers. He sounded … scared.

A smile formed on Megatron's lips revealing his sharp vampire-like teeth. That hitch Optimus had just had in his voice was beautiful. Not once during all their countless battles had he been able to shake the other bot to such fear that his voice would actually quake giving way to his inner turmoil. There was no doubt in Megatron's mind now.

"Touching you," Megatron finally purred mockingly as he grabbed a hold of Optimus's chin, stilling his head so Prime's optic couldn't move away from his face.

"W-why?" Optimus fear drove itself into his spark like a stake. His arms were free but for some reason he was too shocked to move them. His arms were just frozen there and all he could do was look his rival in the eyes, unable to do anything more. Those red optics were not drenched in the usual hate, rage, pain … it was something he had never seen in Megatron before, and the truth of not knowing only added to the Primes increasing distress.

Megatron stared at his company for a moment more, thinking over his answer. He had been thinking on this a long time and as much fun as it would be to leave this place without giving the Autobot an answer he decided his victim deserved to know why. "Optimus, I'm surprised at you. You who seem to always know everything of the mysteries of the spark far better than I could even imagine, yet you know not why? You are truly laughable." The warlord drew his face a little closer to his past opponent's and tilted his chin slightly to gain a taunting look. "It struck me one day as I froze up on the battle field while you were down and vulnerable … there were so many times I could have easily killed you, yet I never did. It struck me as odd and soon my CPU was completely engrossed with why … why … why … why can't I kill Optimus Prime! Until one day the truth revealed itself to me as I let Starscream live despite his deceptive actions. There is just something so alluring about someone who's constantly defying me … and no one defies me more then you Optimus."

Optimus flinched as he felt Megatron tightened his grip on his mask and suddenly lurched forward biting into it, kissing it violently. His violence then turned softer as he licked the metal face mask that was hiding Optimus's features, tasting it as if taunting the lips behind it to come foreword and reveal themselves to him. He was begging those lips with each wet glide of his glossa, telling them that paradise was beyond the mask, and that they should go and join him. Megatron was also seemly crying out to those lips that he was lonely and needed them to merge with his lips so the loneliness would fade into the heavens. This dance of his glossa lasted until he finally pulled away dragging a small bit of energon saliva between them, still connecting the two like a failing bridge. He looked at Optimus for a second, his sharp metallic teeth gleaming in a smile of victory. He had just thrown the first spear … time to take the castle.

"I've always wondered what was behind that mask of yours, Optimus, "purred the attacker. "What are you hiding? Your fear, hope, disappointment … beauty? Well, you won't be hiding from me anymore."

Optimus felt a sharp pain in his face plates as Megatron jimmied his fingers beneath the seam near the chin, stressing the restraints of the metallic mask. Once his fingers were secure he slowly started too wedged at the mask up with small rhythmic tugs careful to not damage the prize beneath. Optimus whimpered as a new wave of terror settled itself in his systems. His mask … his mask that had hidden his fear, his joy, his need, his pain, and his misery was being ripped away. He was going to exposed, and worst of all, to his foe. He … he … he –

There was a cry of metal as the piece was ripped off flinging little shards of glittering gray metal everywhere. Megatron stared for a minute with this small awed look on his face, and Optimus merely shivered, shutting down his optics. The air seemed freezing to his now exposed face, and he nearly groaned when something warm ran across his lips. Megatron was touching his face, gliding his fingers smoothly over the now exposed lips.

"You should be thanking me Optimus for removing this … this thing. As a human would say 'Angels are not covered in mud, but bathe in light'," said the mech in a warm glower.

Megatron quickly crushed the mask in his hand, enraged at the littlie piece of metal for hiding this … this masterpiece from him for such countless eons. This face had been deigned from him too long and he would wait not longer. He'd rip off these angels' wings before he could fly away. Megatron tightly grabbed the Autobot leader by the shoulders and slammed his lips onto the others. Optimus automatically tried to jerk away, but Megatron tighten his grip on the shoulders letting the other know he wasn't going anywhere. After a moment or two it became obvious that Optimus wasn't going to open his mouth to completely accept the kiss. So the forceful kiss became a little more influential as Megatron started to bite into the soft metal of his advisory's lips, tasting the sweet electric flavor of energon. A small gasp escaped the other when he nipped the upper top of the lip a little too roughly. He had access now and the Deception took no time in denying it his full attention. Soon, Megatron's glossa was in the others mouth forcing Optimus's glossa to ballet with his. This went on for what felt like an eternity as Optimus's fearful jerks became less and less frequent until he merely stilled himself allowing the warlord to have what he wanted.

Only once Megatron was sure his victory had been secured did he pull away and to stare at Prime. There was energon spittle dripping down the side of his mouth slightly. He looked sad, lost, scared, confused … all the things Megatron wanted to see. The Decepticon kept his gaze on the scene storing way the reaction before he ran a finger over the top of the lip gaining him a quiver. "You're mine now Prime. I have seen into you and when I win this war I will not only take the victory … I will take you."

He then stood up. Leaving Optimus in this shocked state against the wall … his vents panting.

…

It had felt like hours until Optimus told his logic systems to stop … they were confused and desperate for answers, but the Autobot wasn't sure there were any. So he stood up trying to burying the strange feeling that still lingering on his lips. Like Megatron was still kissing him, but as lightly as the wind. He had to hide his lips … no one could see them. Where was his face plate? He needed it to protect him, to guard him and keep him safe. The Autobot's ravenous search through the rubble was quickly shattered when he found the remains of his faceplate gleaming in a dull way on the ground. It had been crushed … his safety had been crushed.

It took him several slow hours to get back to the Ark, and once there the Autobot transformed in the safety of the shadows of the halls ignoring Jazz's and Prowl's calls after him. They wanted to know where he had been. Optimus merely placed his hand over his lips, twitching when he noticed that they were still bleeding from Megatron's onslaught. But, he would not go to Ratchet despite the pain it was causing him, despite the steady droplet of energon. He couldn't let anyone know. Did he not want anyone to know that he had been perverted in such away … or was it more because he liked it and couldn't let anyone else know he had? Optimus hadn't decided yet … both choices were too much to bare.

XXX

Paw07: Yep, I have a soft spot for Optimus and Megatron. For some reason it's just so unlikely you can't help but love it. That's why I wrote it in kind of a violent manner. I really don't like those fics were Megatron suddenly turns lovely dovey (unless it's a virus or something awesome like that XD). So, if you think that Megatron can't possibly be in love, you must recall Megatron's cold heart. He will establish dominance and once that's done he may turn into a soft lover, but only from the peering eyes of others. It takes years to build a reputation and one incident to lose it. I might continue this, I want to write some Optimus angst. Tasty. Also, remember to send love to Ishtar1917 if you liked it and check out her art. (Link above if you weren't paying attention)


End file.
